1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to a combination hand tool that may be used as conventional pliers, and preferably, channel lock pliers, as well as for a spudding tool that may be used to engage and align parts, components and other structural elements by hand wherein one or more openings in the structural elements to be aligned are used to manipulated the structural elements with respect to one another.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Spudding tools are hand held or manipulated tools that include a pointed shaft that is tapered from a pointed end outwardly to a handle. Such tools are used to facilitate the alignment of parts, plates or other members that are to be aligned for one reason or another, such that they be ultimately connected or joined. Such tools are commonly used by iron workers, millwrights, metal building fabricators and erectors, machinists, shop mechanics, concrete form assemblers and the like.
Conventional spudding tools are formed as a single “shaft-like” device that is integrally formed of a metal material. The tools have very limited functionality and are specifically designed and configured for use as alignment probes for specific members, objects or structures or to clear holes that must be cleaned or finished in order to permit bolts or other fasteners to be inserted and properly seated therein during a “bolt-up” assembly of parts or components.
Unfortunately, because of their limited functionality for the alignment of two or more separate objects or the finishing or clearing of holes, such tools have been exclusively required as separate members of a workers tool set. Further, because the size of the members, objects or structures to be aligned or finished may vary, workers must often carry a plurality of spudding tools.
Often, those who must use spudding tools must also have tools that are useful to grip and manipulate objects in a manner that is possible using pliers or the like. Therefore, such workers must carry a plurality of separate tools to perform separate hand manipulative functions. Not only does the need for a plurality of separate tools require a greater economic expenditure to be made for the tools used in a specific trade, but the need to carry additional tools for separate unique functions adds to the logistical burdens that are placed on workers to carry the tools on work projects.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a tool that is unique and multi-functional and not only provides usefulness as a hand held pair of pliers, or the like, but wherein the pliers may also be used in a safe manner as a spudding tool to facilitate the alignment of parts and components as may be necessary on a specific work site or to clear or finished rough openings or holes in work members.